Featuring multipurpose, no open flame, high efficiency, no pollution and easy cleaning, the induction cooker is well received by consumers.
In case the induction cooker works on a metal hearth, the magnetic line of force will move down and heat up the metal hearth, and consequently the metal hearth will be damaged. To solve the above-mentioned problem, the induction cooker is equipped an electromagnetic-shielding component to avoid influences of the magnetic line of force upon the metal hearth.
Meanwhile, the induction cooker has a small volume and a complicated internal structure, and the small inner space often weakens the heat dissipation capability. Whereas the heat dissipation capability has great effects on the stability of internal parts, the electromagnetic-shielding component will make the installing structure more complicated; as a result, the heat dissipation capability will be further affected and the service life of the induction cooker will be shortened.
This contrivance model is intended to provide a simple coil panel which can effectively reduce electromagnetic radiation arising from operation of the induction cooker and the coil panel and improve heat emission efficiency.
This contrivance model is also intended to provide an induction cooker featuring a high heat emission efficiency as well as easy installation and disassembly.
To solve the above-mentioned technical problems, this contrivance model provides a coil panel consisting of the body, the base used for sealing the body as well as the magnetic stripe and the electromagnetic-shielding component located at the base bottom from top to bottom. The electromagnetic-shielding component is a cyclic structure.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the electromagnetic-shielding component comprises at least two disjoint circles electromagnetic-shielding rings.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the electromagnetic-shielding component comprises at least two electromagnetic-shielding rings.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the space between electromagnetic-shielding rings is 10-30 mm.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the coil panel comprises 3-5 electromagnetic-shielding rings.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the base comprises a circular side wall and a support frame located in the circular side wall. The circular side wall and the support frame form an integral structure, the body of the coil panel is located in the upper part of the support frame, the magnetic stripe and the electromagnetic-shielding component are located in the lower part of the support frame.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the magnetic stripe comprises many radially distributed reinforcing ribs along the circular side wall. The reinforcing ribs form a radial structure.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the reinforcing rib is equipped with a groove at the bottom, the magnetic stripe is embedded in the groove.
For the purpose of improvement of the above-mentioned scheme, the reinforcing rib is equipped with a groove at the bottom, the grooves are located on the edge of reinforcing ribs and form a radial structure. The groove is equipped with discontinuous notches. The electromagnetic-shielding component is embedded in the holding tank discontinuous notches.
Accordingly, the contrivance model also provides an induction cooker consisting of shell, coil panel, main board and radiator fan. Coil panel, main board and radiator fan are located in the shell, the coil panel is fixed above the main board.
This contrivance model has the following advantages:
The coil panel of the induction cooker hereunder this contrivance model adopts special design. To be specific, the coil panel is equipped with a magnetic stripe and an electromagnetic-shielding component which can effectively reduce electromagnetic radiation arising from operation of the induction cooker and the coil panel; meanwhile, the body, the base, the magnetic stripe and the electromagnetic-shielding component are interconnected and form an integral structure. The compact structure can not only avoid displacement, but also reduce the volume of the coil panel and the induction cooker and enable easy installation and disassembly.
Moreover, the electromagnetic-shielding component has a special cyclic structure. To be specific, the electromagnetic-shielding component comprises many concentric electromagnetic-shielding rings, many heat dissipation channels are formed between electromagnetic-shielding rings, and hot air will be exhausted from the coil panel through these heat dissipation channels in order to further improve heat emission efficiency.
The base has a unique structure. To be specific, the base comprises a circular side wall and many radially distributed reinforcing ribs along the circular side wall. The reinforcing ribs can not only stabilize the base structure and avoid deformation, but also effectively protect the body of the coil panel and ensure its normal operation; in the meantime, the reinforcing rib is equipped with a groove at the bottom, the magnetic stripe is embedded in the groove and can be fixed easily; flange grooves with discontinuous notches are located on the edge of the reinforcing ribs. The electromagnetic-shielding component is embedded in the discontinuous notches. Thus, the electromagnetic-shielding component and the base can effective reduce the contact area through point contact and thus improve heat emission efficiency.